As Normal as a Demigod can get
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean are just moving to New York to find out about this place called Camp Halfblood. They enroll themselves at a school called Goode High and meet some...interesting new faces. With new schools, crushes, deadly quests, demon lunch ladies, and a centaur on crack, this is about as normal as you can get when you're a demigod. Rated T cuz I'm awesome:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's meeee! I know I said I would upload Seanna and I's new story "Of Huntresses and Rebels" but were still writing it... Oops?**

**So now I'm writing this because I was realllllllllly bored so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran out of the plane with my best friend Piper in tow. I guess I must of ran too fast because Piper fell and brought me down with her. People walking by us looked at us with confused faces. Well if I was one of them I would do the same. I mean, it isn't every day you see two teenage girls sprawled out onto the floor of your local airport.

"Ugh, seriously Piper!" I yelled.

"Oh don't go blaming this on me! You're the one who decided to drag me out off this metal bird faster then a jackrabbit!" She yelled back.

"Well then!" I said, trying to get up.

When we fell, a bunch of our stuff from our carry on bags fell out. So our crap was everywhere! I tried to gather all of the stuff that fell out. There was Chapstick, pens, my wallet, my phone, headphones, a book, and dare I say it...tampons everywhere!

"Oh crap!" I yelled. Trying to get all of my shit into my black duffle bag.

When I finished I got up and saw that Piper was already done with her gathering of the shit. We walked to the baggage return to get our suitcases and backpacks. There was a giant crowd of people around the baggage claim so we almost missed our luggage. After we both got our luggage together we headed to the doors of the airport.

We waited for some sort of transportation device to show up for us but after 10 minutes, nothing happened. Mr. Brunner, our old mentor back in San Francisco, told us that he would pick us up.

Now I know what you're thinking, if he was your mentor in San Fran, then how is he in New York? Well if you must know, Mr. Brunner is a centaur named Chiron. He's a demigod mentor at some place called Camp Half Blood. He was also our demigod trainer too. Though we never went to camp Half Blood, he still taught us everything. He was always there in Iris Message form so we never actually met him.

And before you ask, yes. Demigods and gods are real. You just can't see them because of the Mist. So haha mortals! You suck!

Wow I sound like an Ares child. I'm actually a daughter of Athena and my so called best friend over here is a daughter of Aphrodite. (I know. I had the same reaction)

So anyways, we were sitting out here on our luggage waiting for some magical horse man to pick us up for about 30 minutes. Fun right?

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I was training with Nico and Jason when Chiron came and interrupted us.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE CAMP VAN?!" He screamed.

"I think Travis took it out for a spin and crashed it into the Zeus cabin." I said shrugging.

"AGAIN?! I NEED THE VAN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK UP TWO DEMIGODS FROM THE AIRPORT AND TAKE THEM TO THEIR NEW HOUSE AND SCHOOL!" He screamed putting his hands into his hair, almost pulling it out.

"Why not just take them to camp? It would save you the trouble." Jason said, turning his sword back into a drachma and putting it back into his pocket. He made it clear that this conversation was pointless.

"I WOULD BUT THESE TWO ARE SPECIAL!" He yelled.

"Why are they so special?" Nico asked.

"I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!" Chiron said galloping away towards Mr. D. "HEY WINE GUY! I NEED TO BORROW YOUR CAR!"

Nico, Jason, and I all just looked at each other with knowing looks. "He's high." We all said at the same time.

"But hey, it's a Wednesday."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's been an hour since we were supposed to be picked up. My gods Chiron!

"Oh my gods, why is he taking so long?!" Piper groaned.

"I bet you he crashed into a tree or he forgot to take his special medication." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Wait, what day is it today?" Piper asked me.

"Um Wednesday?" I guessed.

"Well that explains it..." She mumbled, trailing off.

Just then a purple convertible drove up to us with Chiron driving it. How he got his giant horse ass into that car, I have no idea.

"HEY GIRLS!" He yelled, waving his arms around.

"Uh hey Chir– Mr. Brunner. Where'd you get this convertible?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I STOLE– I MEAN BORROWED IT FROM MR. D!" He said smiling. "NOW GET YO ASSES IN THIS CAR OR IM LEAVING!"

"Ok ok, we're going in." We said, hoping into the back or the car.

"OKAY GIRLS WERE HEADING TO VEGAS!" Chiron yelled.

"WHAT?!" Piper and I both yelled.

"OOPS SORRY. WRONG PASSENGERS..." He corrected "WERE HEADING TO THE MCLEAN NEW YORK MANSION!"

"Please never say that again..." Piper mumbled.

"HOLD ON GIRLS! WERE HEADING OFF!" Chiron stepped onto the gas pedal and zoomed out of the airport turning on and singing to Katy Perry.

Yep. Defiantly a Wednesday.

**Do you like? I seriously loved Chiron in this. Don't worry though, Travis, Conner, Rachel, Thalia, Grover, Katie, and the others will come into this story :)**

**Please Review!**

**-ADOA**


	2. Chapter 2

H**ey guys! It's a new chapter! Ahhhh!**

**disclaimer: I don't own it and never will**

* * *

**Annabeths POV:**

"AND YOURE GONNA HEAR ME ROOOOOOAR!" Chiron belted out.

"Oh my gods..." Piper mumbled.

"LOUUUUDER! LOUDER THEN THE LION!"

"Kill me now." I said, rubbing my temples.

"CUZ I AM A CHAMPION! AND YOURE GONNA HEAR ME RO–" Piper reached over to the radio's switch and turned off the music.

"Thank the gods!" I yelled out

"HEY BITCH! I WAS SINGING TO THAT!" Chiron yelled.

"Why do you think I turned it off?" Piper said.

"YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE WENT TO VEGAS!"

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it Chiron!" Chiron just pouted and made his way to Piper's dad's house.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

After that little...show with Chiron, Nico, Jason, and I headed over to Zeus' Fist. Thalia, Travis, Katie, Conner, Rachel, Leo, Selena, and Beckondwarf were all there playing Wed, Bed, or Dead.

"Travis, Wed, Bed, or Dead Drew, Clarrise, and Katie." Rachel said smirking at Travis.

"Ok, Bed Drew because she is as fine as hell, Dead Clarrise for obvious reasons, and sorry Katie, but I'd Wed you." Travis said smiling at Katie. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Damn it." Katie mumbled.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're playing stupid? It's Wed, Bed, or Dead." Thalia said.

"Why the fuck would you guys be playing that? That game sucks monkey balls." Nico said.

"I totally agree that this game sucks because I mean, come on, I'm now on Travis' Wed and Bed list! I was used twice!" Katie yelled.

"Oh Katie, you know you love me." Travis said.

Katie scoffed. "Yea, in your dreams."

"Only Every night, baby."

"Ok you guys, stop flirting and lets get down to practical business." Jason said.

Katie turned bright red while Travis just looked really smug.

"What do you mean by 'practical business'?" Leo asked.

"School."

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned.

"Oh come on! School is in 2 days and you haven't even thought about it?"

"I thought about it." Travis said. "Thought about all of the unsuspecting teachers we can prank!" He finished, high fiving Leo and Conner.

"Well I heard that there's an art club so I guess this year won't totally suck." Rachel shrugged.

"I think that there's an agriculture club open for 11th graders this time." Katie said.

"Cough cough** Loser!" Travis mumble as Katie whacked him upside the head with a stick.

"Oh come on guys, who cares about that boring stuff. Think about all of the boys and the beauty clubs!" Selena squealed. Beckondwarf just looked mad.

"Me for one am NOT excited about this going back to school thing. The people! The socializing! The cliques! I'll never survive this year!" Nico said, curling up into a ball.

"I agree with Death Breath. This year's gonna suck even more then last year." Thalia said.

"Last year didn't suck. Jason got into the basketball team and I'm Swim Team captain." I said all proud.

"Don't go making your ego so big Perce, you might explode." Jason said patting my back.

"That Swim Team thing just makes you an easier target for Drew and her Aphrodite posse to stalk you more then they already do." Thalia said laughing.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny." I said with no humor.

"Hey who knows. Maybe this year Percy might actually get a girlfriend. " Nico said laughing.

Thalia joined him. "Yea like that's gonna happen!"

"Hey!" I defended. "I'm good looking!"

"And the ego gets bigger!"

I sighed. I'm never getting out of this one. When the emos get together, there's no stoping them.

"Whatever guys I'm just gonna go to sleep. I mean school is in 2 days. Were gonna need the prep." I said leaving the rest of my so called friends at Zeus' Fist.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Chiron pulled up into the giant white mansion. It looked like the White House except with more pillars and less dead guy aura.

"WE'RE HERE AT THE MCLEAN ESTATE! PLEASE UNFASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND EXIT THE RIDE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" Chiron said. "OKAY GIRLS, YOULL BE GOING TO GOODE HIGH AS 11th GRADERS AND YOULL BE COMING TO CAMP AT THE END OF THE YEAR FOR SUMMER!"

"We know Chiron. And um could you tell us exactly where Camp Halfblood is?" Piper asked.

"SORRY! NO CAN DO! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO CAMP! SEE YOU BITCHES LATER!" Chiron yelled and sped off towards camp.

"Wait Chiron!" I yelled, but I was too late. That horse was gone.

"Great..." I mumbled. "He still had our luggage.

Line of the breaks!

**Piper's POV:**

After Chiron came back with our luggage we headed off towards my dad's mansion. Yea. I said mansion.

You see, my dad is Tristan McLean, Famous movie star. I barely ever see him so no one really took care of me for the first 10 years of my life. In 6th grade I met Annabeth and we've been best friends ever since. In 7th grade we both found out we were demigods and that caused us to have an even more complicated life.

For the past 7 years I've been staying with Annabeth in San Francisco with her family and training with Chiron through Iris Message. It was really nice of Annabeths family to let me stay with them though I was pretty sure Helen hated me. So I guess my dad finally started to "miss" me so he called us down here to spend the next two years of high school down in New York and so we could be closer to Camp.

We walked up to the door and ran our oh so fancy doorbell that sounded like Madonna.

After about 3 minutes the door opened to face my so very loving dad. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh Pipes!" He said squeezing me really tight. "I missed you pumpkin!"

"Yea dad," I said, awkwardly patting his back. "I missed you too."

He quickly let go of me and saw Annabeth. "Oh Annabeth, it's been 7 years! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. McLean." Annabeth said politely.

"Oh please, call me Tristan." He started to usher us in." Come in girls!"

We stepped inside the house. It was so big and fancy. I felt so out of place.

"Sorry it's so small. Movies haven't been paying so well lately."

"Are you kidding!? The living room is like 5x the size of my house!" Annabeth yelled. "And look at the structure of these beams! They're gorgeous!"

Annabeth kept going on and on about the architecture while my dad just looked lost.

"It's Annabeth and architecture. This may take awhile." I said to my dad.

5 fucking hours later...

"...okay. I'm done now."

My dad woke up from his mini nap quickly after Annabeth finally finished.

"Ok. Thank you for that wonderful knowledge on my house Annabeth. I see you haven't changed at all."

Uh ya think.

I grabbed Annabeths arm and lead her up stairs. "No need for the tour, Dad. I'll show Annabeth to her room."

I lead her to a red door. "This is my room and that–" I pointed to the grey door across from mine, "–is yours."

"Thanks Piper. I'm gonna go unpack. I'll come over to your room when I'm done." Annabeth said.

"I'll be waiting." I said, going into my room and shut the door. I threw my luggage onto my floor and flung myself on my bed. I breathed in the fumes of my room.

Home sweet fucking home.

* * *

F**inished the second chapter! I feel so weird now! I actually play wed bed or dead with my friends! I know, weird friends. New chapter will be posted some time this week:)**

**-ADOA**


End file.
